Sand In Your Eyes
Sand In Your Eyes is the seventh case of Criminal Case, being the seventh case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-third case overall. It takes place in Europe as the final case of the region. Plot Kassim and the player rush to Greece and head to the beach where the execution was to take place. As they get there, a huge wave came towards the two, forcing them to take cover in a nearby cave. After the water dies down, they see a hand protruding from the beach. Pulling them out, they discover the body of author Jacqueline Santorini, buried alive. They heard kicking from a treasure chest on shore, ultimately revealing kidnap victim Josh Carson. After sending Josh to Endar for proper care, they started to investigate the murder of Jacqueline, suspecting Japanese tourist Angela Thak, princess Emma Chasten, and King Johan Vogt the V. While Kassim was trying to puzzle the pieces together, British Spy Ian Holmes rushes with a gun, saying that one of the Resistance members is stuck in the ruins of the Acropolis. They quickly follow Ian to the destroyed Acropolis, where they ultimately see that the Heavenly Guard is destroying various monuments and replacing them with statues of Bastet. They quickly search the debris, until pulling out resistance medic, photographer Birgitta Isaksson. After talking over the evidence, the Heavenly Guard points their weapons at Kassim and the player, saying to arrest the war criminals for the new Heavenly Order. As they move in to arrest the duo, a bright flash flashes into the guards' eyes as Birgitta starts to take them down, one by one. After thanking Birgitta and running, they investigate Jacqueline's murder before ultimately arresting King Johan Vogt the V as the murder. Johan demands Kassim and the player to get them out of his face, saying that he's trying to enjoy himself before the Heavenly Guard. When Kassim pressed the matter about his camera being found on the crime scene, he screamed, saying that the author ruined her career. Back in Germany when he was a simple beer chugger, he was approached by a general, nicknamed Dragon Eye, saying that he can make him wealthy if he allies with the Heavenly Guard. After agreeing with the mysterious man, he became rich and wealthy with his son, Finn. However, Jacqueline wrote about Johan's sudden rise to power, which she pointed out that his son was dating a poor woman. Not wanting anyone to get suspicious, he drunk and told his son to get rid of her, or he will. Not knowing his son would go far as to kill her, he was heartbroken. A few days later, when he came to pay the bail, he discovered that Finn committed suicide due to guilt of killing her loved one. He fled to Greece and ordered a bunch of his unnamed cronies to kidnap Josh and Jacqueline, Josh since he has been on the top of the Heavenly Guard's hit list, and Jacqueline for personal matters. After screaming that if Jacqueline didn't write that book, his life wouldn't have been ruined. Jacqueline argued back, saying that he shouldn't have taken that deal from Dragon Eye. Furious, he hit Jacqueline with a shovel and took her to the beach she and Josh was supposed to be executed on. He buried Jacqueline alive and put Josh in a treasure chest and let fate decide his life. With remorse yet disgust, Judge Moreau sentenced Johan to life in prison for his complicated plan and ultimately Jacqueline's murder. After the trial, Birgitta ran to them shouting, saying that the Heavenly Guard has officially taken over the world. However, they were approached by the Japanese tourist, saying that she has information on one of their leaders. Before listening to Angela, they first gather the team around with Birgitta and talk about the fact that the Heavenly Guard has taken over the whole world. The resistance medic plays various news broadcasts, showing the Heavenly Guard executing rebels, burning down libraries and pizza places, and pepper spraying people who protest peacefully. Saddened by the news, Abril pulled the player aside and asked if she could call her mother and see if everything is okay. She explains that she is sick and hiding in a resistance bunker since the medicine she required is outlawed. She sighs and asks the player if they can ask Birgitta for medical assistance. She listens to reason, saying that she can read off of a medical journal she kept around. After discovering it, the doctor on the phone was able to keep Abril's mother alive for the time being. They listen to Angela's information, saying that Dragon Eye, the man who offered his offer to Johan, had always been a speaker of "the God above." Eventually, she explains that the man in question, a priest named Father Akiambo was the holiest in all of Sub-Saharan Africa, even going out and blessing the Pope during his travels in Africa. The Heavenly Guard leader, Sun Po, saw how much power the man had and offered him a job. Father Akiambo first declined the other, which ended in a scuffle and the loss of the priest's right eye. Blinded by greed and power, Akiambo agreed to be one of the three Heavenly leaders. She said that his central place is a mosque named the Red Castle in Libya, where he blesses new Heavenly Guard folk and give them a peaceful life under the Heavenly rule. Determined to shut him down, they pack their bags and head to Africa. Summary Victim * Jacqueline Santorini (buried alive) Murder Weapon * Suffocation Killer * King Johan Vogt the V Suspects Profile * This suspect eats olives * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 Appearance * This suspect wears golden accessories Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect eats olives * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect eats olives * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 Appearance * This suspect wears golden accessories Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect eats olives * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 Appearance * This suspect wears golden accessories * This suspect has facial hair Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect eats olives * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 Appearance * This suspect has facial hair Profile * This suspect sails * This suspect eats olives * This suspect uses a Kameroid 260 Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer sails. *The killer eats olives. *The killer uses a Kameroid 260. *The killer wears golden accessories. *The killer has facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Dilapidated Beachside. (Clues: Victim's Body, Treasure Chest; Victim Identified: Jacqueline Santorini) * Examine Treasure Chest. (New Suspect: Josh Carson) * Speak to Josh about being kidnapped. * Investigate Dilapidated Beachside. (Clues: Cat Backpack, Ring) * Examine Cat Backpack. (New Suspect: Angela Thak) * Speak to Angela about being in Greece. * Examine Ring. (New Suspect: Emma Chasten) * Ask Emma why she's in Greece. (New Crime Scene: Santorini Island) * Examine Santorini Island. (Clues: Cigarette Box, Rope) * Examine Cigarette Box. (New Suspect: King Johan Vogt the V) * Talk to Johan about hiding in Greece. * Analyze Rope. (6:00:00; Result: The killer sails.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats olives.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to Ian about the injured resistance member. (Result: Ian eats olives) * Investigate Destroyed Acropolis. (Clues: Pile of Debris, Locket, Ziptie) * Examine Pile of Debris. (New Suspect: Birgitta Isaksson) * Help Birgitta out of the debris. (Result: Birgitta sails and eats olives) * Examine Locket. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Emma's Father) * Speak to Emma about throwing her locket away. (Result: Emma eats olives) * Examine Ziptie. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Josh's Skin) * Talk to Josh about being tied up. (Result: Josh sails and eats olives; New Crime Scene: Marvelous Terrace) * Investigate Marvelous Terrace. (Clues: Wine Glasses, Developing Photos, Cat Notepad) * Examine Wine Glasses. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Johan's Saliva) * Speak to Johan about drinking with the victim. (Result: Johan sails and eats olives) * Examine Developing Photos. (Result: Victim's Body) * Examine Cat Notepad. (Result: Angela's Message) * Talk to Angela about not liking the victim. (Result: Angela eats olives) * Analyze Developed Photos. (Result: The killer uses a Kameroid 260.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Thank Birgitta for saving you. (Result: Birgitta uses a Kameroid 260, Ian sails and uses a Kameroid 260; New Crime Scene: Fallen Pillars) * Investigate Fallen Pillars. (Clues: Handgun, Dirty Picture, Codex) * Examine Handgun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Emma's Fingerprints) * Talk to Emma about owning a handgun. (Result: Emma sails and uses a Kameroid 260) * Examine Dirty Picture. (Result: Johan and Finn) * Speak to Johan about his son. (Result: Johan uses a Kameroid 260) * Examine Codex (Result: Cryptic Paper) * Analyze Cryptic Paper. (6:00:00) (Result: Angela's Message) * Speak to Angela about talking to the victim. (Result: Angela sails and uses a Kameroid 260) * Investigate Vintage Beached Ship. (Clues: Broken Camera, Victim's Glasses) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Polish) * Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Polish. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears gold accessories) * Analyze Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has facial hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Europe In Shambles (7/7). Europe In Shambles (7/7) * Talk to Birgitta about being too late. (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 completed) * See what Abril wants. * Investigate Dilapidated Beachside. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Call Abril's mother. (Reward: Burger) * Speak to Birgitta about Abril's mother's medical condition. * Investigate Destroyed Acropolis. (Clues: Medical Journal) * Analyze Medical Journal. (6:00:00; Result: Treatment) * Speak to Rosa about treatment. (Reward: Cross Pin) * Listen to Angela about Dragon Eye. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Santorini Island. (Clues: Mosque Location) * Examine Mosque Location. (Result: Libya) * Move on to a new case now!